Song Majesties and Kings
by Ritsu Lit
Summary: This is my first fanfic please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Ritsu Lit. I am part of a group called "Song Majesties". Who cares about this stupid introduction. Let just get on with my story.

"Welcome to the Show"

"_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high, before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go_

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go

I jumped. "La Di Da Planet". The jump was based on Saturn. Musical notes surrounded the planet.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh, we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh, everybody knows  
Oh, oh, this is where you let go

Rose jumped, "Dance Surprise!". The jump is based around when you hide in a wrapped up box and you jump out of it doing twirls._  
Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show  
_ Ivory jumped. "Crystal Shower", Instead of hearts its crystals._  
And put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show(2x)

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)"

When we were done the whole audience was cheering, here are the reasons why. 1. Because we are the top prism group in America and Japan. 2. We always do level 3 jumps. I and my best friends are in the group and we all own our own fashion line, Star Breaker. My group's name is Song Majesties. We based it on what we like, you see we both like music and can play every instrument there is. The majesties part is because we have 100% royalty in our blood. Not like the Queen of England royalty. I am talking about how we are empresses of our own mystical kingdoms.

Let start with my BFFs. There is Rose Miharu; she is the queen of the Heavenly Angels. She has a light shade of pink hair. Rose has ocean-blue eyes. My other best friend, Ivory Nanase. She has a light shade of purple with a pair of dark purple eyes. She is the queen of the Chaotic Devils. Me, well I am the queen of the Demon Wolves and Foxes. I have long brown hair that reaches to my butt also with a white streak in my bangs. I have a pair of burgundy brown eyes. We all have side swept bangs.

We have transformations, when we fight. Ivory has a devil wings and the tail. She also has a trident that she uses. Rose has white wings with a halo. The weapon she uses is spiked chains. I have brown wolf ears and a brown tail with a darkish-brown on the tips. The weapon I use is twin swords.

There are three kings; Raito is the king of the Demonic Cats. He is very EVIL! He is the whole reason I have to fight him and protect my people. Then there is Kaito, he is the king of the Scarlet Devils. Let me tell you something. Ivory despises him to the very core! Then there is the other king, Laito, king of Sky Angels. Rose doesn't like him, wait no! Hate him.

We pretty much hate them. Anyways now that is all done, we just finish our performance. We walked out of the stage. When we got out little kids walked up to us asking for our photographs. When were done our muscles was very sore. I asked Rose if we can go to her kingdom, they have the best spas there is.

"Sure, I ask them if we can have the holy water treatment." She said taking a key out of her pocket.

"Portal to the Heavenly Angels kingdom!" Rose chanted

**Next Chapter is where all the drama starts nya!**

**Ritsu is out**


	2. Chapter 2

A purple and white portal opened at the same time as Rose chanted a spell. We walked in. We were greeted by couple of maids and butlers with "Hello your Majesties". We walked into a tile room where chairs and massage beds were. Rose walked up to a lady who seemed to be in charge of everything.

"Hello Furuka, can we please get the holy water treatment please." asked Rose

"Coming right up, do you want it with the vanilla strawberry or chocolate mango essence?" Furuka asked

"We would a like the chocolate mango please."

While Furuka prepare it we were talking about our outfits for our next prism show. Ivory suggested that we do a Goth theme this time. Furuka came up to us and told us it was ready.

_~Time Skip~ 10 min. later_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Ivory moaned

God. The massages here are good. All you need is to add whatever is you favorite essence to holy water. Then you just use it a lotion. The holy water takes all the stress away while the essence soothes you and makes you smell good. Then a frantic maid came in.

"Your Majesties! They are attacking the kingdoms again!" she said frantically

Our eyes narrowed. They are attacking again?!

"I am going outside and try to protect the citizens." Rose said

"Same with me, more than half of my people got injured already. I am so glad nobody got killed." Ivory said with worry in her eyes.

I nodded, I then pulled out a similar key that Rose had before. I chanted"Portal to the Demon Wolves and Foxes Kingdom!"

I went in the portal that opened before me and walked in. Terror spread all across my face. The Neko Knights were capturing children and adults. One child run up to me and asked "Are we all going to die your Highness?" I froze.

"Nobody's going to die. I **will** save everyone." I said

I quickly changed into my Lunar Wolf form. I brought out my twin swords that have been hiding behind my back. I picked up the little kid and hoist him up my shoulder. I first headed up the path where the captured citizens were being taking to. WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS STUPID RAITO HERE!

"Release them now!" I screamed ready to chop off his stupid cat head.

I defeated all the Neko Knights with one strike releasing the prisoners, easy. I looked up to see that the neko king leaped in the air bringing a scythe down. I thought he was aiming at me but when I looked again he was going to use it on the kid. I quickly transported the child to the safest place there is. After I done that I felt the tip of the scythe dig in my back. I screamed out in pain. I looked up to see all the people that I rescued looked at me in horror. I gave them a wave before I blacked out.

_~Time skip~ (for who knows how long)_

I woke up to see that I was in a room. The wallpaper was a floral pattern. The curtains were a deep red velvet color with the tassels a gold color.

"Your awake, finally." A voice said

It startled me to see Raito, always with that smirk on his stupid face. I snarled with disgust. "Is that how you treat someone who bandaged you all up?" he asked

I looked down to see my shirt gone but with bandages covering my stomach and back in its place. I looked at Raito and asked "And why did you help me?"

"I was doing a favor for you, I don't want another queen, she is probably going to be all braggy and bossy," He said "Plus that little kid is a Soul Deceiver. You were just too stupid to notice. I pinpointed where the Soul Deceiver was and send in Commander Scorch."

A tick mark appeared on my head when he said I was stupid. "Well thank you for bandaging me up but I really need to go now kay'" I said nervously, I knew he was going to ask that same question.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" Raito said grabbing my arm. He then pushed into the wall with him hovering over me. "Where are my parents?" he growled gripping my arm.

_I have to figure out how to get out of this situation._ _But how?_

"I didn't kid napped your parents, why don't you ask Commander Scorch?" I said

"Don't lie to me! When my parents were last seen there was a patch of brown fur. In fact, it happened to me wolf fur. And besides, even though Commander Scorch is a wolf he also has black fur, not brown fur." Raito said snarling

"Well excuse me, I don't go kid napping people." I said snatching my arm back

He then leaned towards my ear whispering "I will find out who you are then black mail you." And after that I was found in the hospital bed in Ivory's kingdom.

I looked up to see Ivory and Rose looking at me worriedly. When they saw me wake up they sighed in relief.

"Did you guys managed to beat them?" I asked

"Yes, why do the baka boys always ask us that same question all the time?" Ivory said with a tick mark on her forehead. When we mean "baka boys" or "them". We meant Raito, Laito, and Kaito. Seriously, we never even kid napped anyone. We don't even know what his parents look like. Wait? Why do they all ask the same question?

_Crap._

"They can't be brothers right?" I whispered under my breath _

**OMG! What is going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Ciao! I am allowing people to send in their OC characters. Remember, look up Jaquelene Koduri. That is my google. Info is going to be in there.**


End file.
